Love Over Destiny Hopper
by DemonDove
Summary: Hopper Croakington II finally got over Briar and his eyes are for the new boy. Little does Hopper know Almanzo also likes him. They both want to follow their stories but they also want to be together. Will they manage to get together? Or will they live their life apart as friends?


This is my first story on this website and I'm proud of this story. There are a few things I should say about this story and that is this is nothing like the books or cartoons. Meaning in this Raven is proud of her destiny and wants to complete it. I also put my own OC in this and he is from the story Bluebeard if you haven't heard of it that's okay it'll be told part way through the story. There might also be some other things that don't line up with the fandom and I'm sorry about that. Also Legacy day hasn't happened yet. Hope you enjoy :D - Dove

Hopper POV

"Did you hear about the new students joining school?" I overheard Blondie talking to Briar.

"No, what's the news on them?" Briar asked sitting up and everyone at their table listened in as well.

"I heard from some sources that they're a family from an unfamiliar story called Bluebeard. Strange I know but that's not even the craziest part. There is Chris, Drake, and Anna who are triplets and their younger sibling Almanzo. Such a strange name but they are all in the story," Blondie said in almost one breathe. All the girls started gossiping about them but I got lost in a trance staring at Briar.

"Dude you look creepy staring like that," Dexter said getting me out of the trance.

"I'm sorry she's just so beautiful," I said sighing. "Yet she doesn't like me back and no one here finds any attraction to a frog like me."

"You heard what Blondie said a new family is coming here. Maybe one of them will be for you?"

"Maybe?" I sighed and put my head in my hands. The bell then rang signifying the end of lunch. I got up and headed for my next class.

Almanzo POV

I was so nervous going to the new school. I was scared about what laid ahead of me here. At least I had my brothers and sister here with me. As we walked down the long halls of the school everyone that passed us stared in awe at my siblings. My brothers were the definition of gods. They had lean muscles and had brown hair cut nicely with round deep brown eyes.

My sister had the same hair yet longer and deep brown eyes. She had an amazing body which she wore the best clothes to show off. I on the opposite hand was not as lean as my brothers or as beautiful as my sister. I had light blonde hair that went to about my shoulders and sky blue eyes that were almond shaped. I was a lot paler then my siblings and smaller. The triplets were almost six foot and I was only five. I was walking in the middle of my siblings as we went to the office.

When we got there Chris, the oldest of the triplets, started talking to the headmaster. I tried to pay attention but my mind kept wandering as I looked around the room. Soon I was passed my schedule which Anna took from me and looked over my classes.

"We have all the same classes," she said with a smile.

"Good you can watch over little Almond then," Drake chuckled ruffling my hair. A light blush crept on to my face but I didn't say anything.

"We had to change some stuff around but we made one of the boys dorms fit three people for you," the headmaster said walking out of his office. "Apple please take Anna to her dorm."

"Of course headmaster. Please follow me," a girl with blonde hair and light skin said and Anna followed her. The headmaster, Chris and Drake talked about school as we went to our dorm. When we finally got there he bid us farewell and walked off. Drake opened the door and inside was a larger room with three beds, dressers and desks. The other two walked in but I stayed outside awestruck.

"Come on little Almond the room isn't going to hurt you," Chris said dragging me in. We all started to put our stuff away until a knock came from our door. I quickly got up and opened the door. Standing on the other side was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a crown and glasses.

"I'm here to help you guys get to the castleteria," he said nervously. I nodded and turned back to my brothers to see them already up and heading towards me. When they got to me they dragged me out the door and followed the other boy. All three of them started talking and I barely listened. But I did find out that the boy's name is Dexter. We made it to the castleteria in no time and everyone's eyes were following my brothers and I.

As we went through the food line I didn't need to put anything on my plate since my brothers did it for me. When we were done going through the line I immediately saw our sister at a table with what looked like a lot of royalty. My brothers must have also seen her because they headed in that direction. When we got to the table I sat between my brothers and across from my sister. Everyone at the table started talking to the triplets but I stayed quiet and ate my food.

"You don't talk much, do you?" A girl from across the table asked me. I stopped midchew and looked up at her. I swallowed the food in my mouth and sat up.

"No I prefer to let my siblings take the attention," I said quietly. "I'm Almanzo."

"Briar Rose." She offered her hand to me and I shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Awe little Almond you're making friends," Drake cooed squishing my face. A deep blush came across my face and I stayed silent.

"Don't worry it's older siblings job to embarrass their younger siblings. Especially brothers," a girl farther down the table said. She looked nice with platinum and blue hair and she was wearing a blue dress. "I'm Darling by the way and you've probably met one of my older brothers Daring or Dexter."

"Yeah," I said quietly and started eating again. A lot of the girls kept watching me as I ate the rest of my meal. The triplets had talked to probably everyone at this table already by the time dinner was over.

When dinner was finally over we bid our sister goodnight and headed back to our dorm. As we walked down the hall of the boy's dorms I saw a boy walking the other direction. He had a red over jacket and khaki shorts. He had red hair and green eyes and a small crown on top of his head. The boy met my eyes as we passed and I blushed fiercely. I begged that my brothers hadn't noticed but I couldn't have that much luck.

"Oooooo little Almond's got a crush," Drake said nudging me with his elbow.

"Awe you would be sooooo cute with him," Chris said smirking.

"I don't even know if he's gay," I said with a shrug.

"No straight man should dress like that," Drake deadpanned as we got to our door. I took one last look down the hall and saw the boy looking back at me. I was dragged into the room and the door was shut.

Hopper POV

The new boys were handsome but the youngest was something completely different. He was gorgeous and I just wanted to keep looking at him. I felt something strange in me as he headed into his room. I wanted to head down there and talk to him but I knew I wouldn't make it back to my dorm in time for curfew. So I turned back around and headed for my door.

As I got there I couldn't get that angelic man out of my head. A blush was covering my face and I was nervous to see Daring. I opened the door and Daring was sitting at his desk staring in a mirror. I quickly walked over to my desk to get out of his line of eye sight. As I sat down I saw the picture of Briar sitting on my desk.

I picked it up and stared at it. She never liked me yet I gave her my whole heart. She threw it to the side like it didn't matter. I flipped the frame over and opened the back of it. I pulled out the picture and gave it one more look over. I then crumpled it up and threw it away.

"Finally got over Briar?" Daring asked from behind me. I turned around and saw him looking at me through the reflection. "You find someone new to fawn over?"

"You could say that," I said and got up to get changed to sleep. I grabbed tank top and sport shorts.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Daring asked as I started to strip out of my clothes.

"Like I would tell you," I chuckled starting to get in my sleep wear.

"Fine but I'll most likely find out sooner or later." I rolled my eyes and headed for bed. I laid down and stared at the ceiling thinking about the new boy. I fell asleep with a light blush covering my face.

Almanzo POV

I wake up the next morning to my brothers starting to get ready for their first day in classes. I then got up and went to get dressed as well. I grabbed a green button up sweater and black jeans. I took off my sleep wear and slipped into my clothes. When I was finished I saw that my brothers were also dressed.

We headed to the castleteria to eat breakfast. In the hall I didn't see the boy from last night but there was a lot of others there. We finally got to the castleteria and like last night Anna was sitting at the same spot. My brothers and I went through the food line and quickly sat down at the table. I ate my food but kept my attention around the room looking for the boy.

"What are you looking for?" Anna asked bringing me out of my search. My face instantly turned bright red.

"Little Almond's got a crush," Drake said smirking at me. I shrunk into myself as all the attention was on me.

"Ooooo Who are they?" I just shrugged at her question and went back to eating. Soon enough the bell rang signifying the end of breakfast. I stood up with my brothers and went to throw away my garbage. After that I followed Anna to our first class. As I walked with my sister I felt a lot of eyes following me. My sister walked with a few other girls and I walked a step behind them. Soon enough we made it to the class and we went in.

As I walked through the door I realized I was the only male in this class. I quickly took the seat next to Anna and she saw the discomfort I had. She gave me a reassuring smile and I relaxed a bit. When the bell rang a beautiful woman stepped in front of us.

"Hello class I'm the Good Queen and this is good kingdom management. In this class you will learn what it takes to manage a kingdom in a good way," the woman said her eyes scanned over the girls and when they landed on me she looked surprised. "I'm telling you all this since I see we have two new students. Would you both like to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Anna Blue and this is my brother Almanzo we're from the story of Bluebeard," my sister said and I was happy she introduced me.

~Timeskip~

At the end of the day for classes I went back to my dorm to finish my homework. It took about 30 minutes to finish and then I headed out. I didn't know where the triplets were but I hoped they would find me soon. I like a little freedom but I haven't seen my brothers since lunch. I really just wanted to be in between them. It made me feel safe when they were around me.

I walked around the campus alone and everyone's eyes followed me. It was finally dinner and I would probably find them in the castleteria. I walked in and still couldn't find my siblings anywhere. I was getting a little nervous from them not being here. I walked through the food line and then looked around the room. The table I usually sat at was empty and I didn't want to eat alone.

I spotted a table a little ways away with some open seats. I walked over and soon I realized that the boy from last night was sitting at it. I stopped mid step to compose myself before heading over. I walked up next to him and he looked up at me.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked barely audible.

"No one is sitting there. So you can," he said nervously. A blush covered my face as I sat down. We ate in silence for a long while until I accidentally bumped him with my elbow.

"I am so sorry," I apologized blushing more.

"It's fine," he replied blushing as well. "I'm Hopper by the way."

"Almanzo." We both went back to being silent as we ate. I quickly took a glance around the room and saw that the triplets were sitting at their usual table with the others. I accidentally caught Briar's eyes as I looked across the table. I quickly looked away and a blush came across my face. I saw a bit of movement out of the corner of my eyes as someone came over.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" Briar asked from behind me. I slowly turned around and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Well when I came in here no one was at the table so I went to a different one," I said quietly shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay But out of every table you choose this one?"

"What's wrong with this one?" I looked around at the people sitting at the table then back at her.

"Well one there is a bunch of nerds and second the guy you're sitting next to us a creep."

"How is he a creep?" I was genuinely confused how a guy like that could be a creep.

"He followed me around and wouldn't leave me alone for a super long time," she said with an eye roll.

"That doesn't make him a creep that means he loves you," I said and she scoffed at me.

"Why don't you come back over to our table," she said flirtatiously. "We can talk over there."

"No thank you I'm fine here."

"Come on we can talk about our likes and dislikes. And maybe later we can go on a date." My eyes widened at that final sentence and I started to get super nervous.

"I'm sorry but you're really not my type," I said and tried to turn back to my food. But Briar grabbed my shoulders and made me face her.

"What is your type?"

"Uh um. Not anything like you," I stuttered out.

"How so?"

"Uh I'm not really into the feminine thing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked confused.

"I'm kinda into guys?" I asked more then said. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE GAY?!" She shouted out and everyone in the room went silent. My face felt like lava from the heat of it. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I immediately stood up and ran out of the room with my face in my hands.

Hopper POV

I watched as Almanzo ran out of the room faster than I thought possible. I glared at Briar and she looked offended. "How could you do that to him?!" I shouted out.

"What do you mean he's the one who led me on," she sounded completely offended by him. I was about seething from the way she was acting.

"If he's that bad for you then never come near him!" I stood up and ran out of the castleteria the way Almanzo had. I had to find him before anything else happened.

I ran down the halls in search of him and after a little while I did find him. He was on the patio crying into his arms. I slowly walked over to him and sat next to him silently. He leaned into my shoulder but no words were exchanged. I knew that he needed someone here right now to get through this. After a few minutes he stopped crying and sat up.

"Thanks for being here," he said softly.

"It was nothing," I said shrugging. "I've been where you are."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, at my old school I was outed for being pansexual. The other students weren't very accepting of that fact." I couldn't believe I was actually telling this story to another living person. "They all made fun of me and I had to change schools. I've been keeping my sexuality secret ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's hard to be picked on especially for something you can't change. I was bullied for being destined to marry an older man. But the thing I think about is that afterwards I get to be with whoever I want. Plus I get to own a large estate so that's pretty good."

"Yeah, I'm stuck with whoever is destined to kiss me which is supposed to be a princess. I don't like most of the princesses so I'm not too happy," I said quietly looking down.

"Have you not heard that if someone's soulmate is also signing the storybook of legends that year they're going to be together. Well that's a rumor I've heard anyway. I've no idea if it's real," he had a smirk on his face and that made me smile. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I spoke up.

"So I'm not familiar with your story. Could you tell me it?" He seemed to brighten up at that statement.

"I sure can! Once upon a time there was man called Bluebeard because his beard was so dark it looked blue. He was a rich man who owned a large estate. He had many wives but they kept dying. No one seemed to care that much and any that asked him about got the same answer 'they died of a terrible disease'. People left it at that and moved on," Almanzo seemed to be in the story. It was like he'd lived it already.

"He wanted to marry again after another one of his wives died. He went to another man who had two lovely daughters and asked for one of their hands in marriage. The daughters had heard the rumors of his wives and declined his offer. He was upset but didn't do anything. He then invited them to party that lasted eight days. They spent those days with the man and finally on the last day the youngest decided that the man wasn't evil. She then decided to take the man's offer and wed.

"They had a wonderful wedding and many came to see. A few months since the wedding the man had to leave for business in a different country. He gave his wife the keys to every room in the House. He told her she could go in any room but the closet on the ground floor. The smallest key went to that room if she went in it there would be terrible punishments. With that he left and she invited some of her friends and sister to the house.

"They went in every room and commented on the decor. They were amazed on how elegant it was. They had a wonderful time but after a few days she finally let her curiosity take over. She went to the closet and with the small key opened the door. Inside was sight she would never forget. Everyone of the man's wife was in there dead. It reeked worse than anything she could imagine. There was blood everywhere and in her shock she dropped the small key.

"She quickly grabbed it and ran out of the room. She was shaking when she looked at the key and saw it was red from blood. She tried to whip it off but it didn't work. Just then her husband had come home she ran up to her room and hid the key. She then greeted her husband. He asked for the keys and she happily gave them to him. He saw that there was one missing and asked about, she said it must have been left in her room. He told her to show him and she did.

"They went to her room and she handed the key over. The man was furious and called her out for going into the room. She pleaded with him but he just grabbed her hair and dragged her to the ground floor. She begged to have a quarter of an hour before she was killed. The man let her and she ran to the tallest tower. Her sister was there and the younger girl asked if anyone was coming. The older one looked out and said no. The younger sister kept asking until her time was up. The man yelled for her to come down to him but she didn't.

"She kept asking if anyone was coming but the answer was always the same. No one was coming and finally the man came up and dragged her down again. As she was being pulled down the stairs her sister yelled that someone was coming. The man didn't stop only pulled harder and when they were on the ground floor was about to kill her. As the sword he had was about to slit her throat the door to the house was thrown open and her two older brothers ran in.

"They grabbed the man as he was going to run away. They killed him and exposed him to everyone. His wives were buried and had a proper funeral. Since the man had no family nor an heir his last wife was given his estate. In later years she married a proper young man and they lived happily ever after," he finished the story and I was in shock.

"That was an amazing story and the way you told it made feel like I was apart of it," I said and he smiled.

"Thank you I've been telling it since I was little." Just then a bell went off designating that curfew would be in ten minutes.

"We better head to our dorms," I said and he nodded. We stood up and walked into the school. As we walked down the hall people gave us weird looks but they were ignored. It didn't take us long to get his dorm.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then," he said shyly blushing a little. He was the cutest thing I'd ever seen and I didn't want to leave.

"Good night," with that he went into his dorm and shut the door. I sighed and walked to my dorm.

Almanzo POV

As I walked into my dorm I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. My brothers were already in the room and in bed. They seemed to be happy and upset at the same time. I couldn't get myself to ask them why they were upset because I didn't want my mood to falter. I went to change into my pajamas. When I was dressed I went to my bed and saw that Drake and Chris were staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked them shyly.

"We're fine but are you?" Chris answered in worried voice.

"I think I'm fine but that is because of Hopper."

"Is that the boy that ran after you?" Drake asked calmly. All I did was nod and they looked happy. "Well it's good to know that you have help from someone not in the family."

"Yeah whatever," I smirked and got into bed. Chris shut off the light and I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to see my brothers were still asleep. I looked at my clock and saw it was six in the morning. I pulled myself out of bed and started to get ready for the day. I first hopped in the shower. When I was done with that I saw my brothers up. I got dressed and when I was finished they were as well.

We headed out to the castleteria and I hoped we'd see Hopper. As we got into the large room everyone stared at me. I hated a lot of attention but there wasn't much I could. Just then a girl with blonde curly jumped in front of us with a mirror pad. Also the mirrors on the walls showed her face and what she was doing.

"What do you have to say about being the only open gay person in school," she said quickly putting her microphone to my face. I didn't know how to answer so I turned away from her. She pulled back the microphone. "Well he seems to not be ready to talk so how about you two. How do you feel about your brother being into guys?"

"Well we love our brother no matter who he loves and it's none of your business who he loves," Chris spat out. We walked away from her but she didn't let us go. She kept asking things but I stayed silent. My brothers only spoke short phrases that sent chills to the strongest of people.

"How long have you known you were gay? Does this mean you're going against your story?" I'd finally gotten sick of all these questions.

"One I've always known I was gay and two have you ever heard of my story. Because I have to marry a man," I spat out and she looked at me in disbelief. "Now leave me alone!"

She finally got the hint and walked off. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my tray from my brother. I walked over to the table I sat at yesterday and saw Hopper sitting there. I light blush covered my face as I got closer. I put my tray next to him and he smiled at me.

"Well good morning," he said as I sat down.

"Good morning to you too," I said happily. We sat as we ate.

"Are you ready for tomorrow. We'll be signing the storybook of legends. The practice is today anyway."

"Yeah I'm ready as I'll ever be. At least I get a large estate out of this." I shrugged hoping he didn't see how nervous I was.

"Yeah I get a person I probably won't like to marry me."

"Come on it can't be that bad. You do get a happily ever after. That's got to count for something."

"I guess it could be worse," he said looking down. The bell then rang signaling the end of breakfast. We stood up and threw our trash away. We then headed for the stage where legacy day practice was being held. Apple was first to go and of course she did perfect. I stopped paying attention for a little bit but was brought back when Raven went up.

She looked terrifying as she spoke her pledge. She sent chills down my spine as she finished. More people went and finally it was my turn. I walked up to the fake book and held the key in my hand. I swallowed hard and looked at the triplets for support. They smiled and I knew that was the most I'd get.

"I, Almanzo Blue, pledge to become the next wife of Bluebeard for the Bluebeard story," I said calmly. I walked back and handed the key to the headmaster. I saw that quite a few people were gaping at me. I stepped back next Hopper and he was smiling at me. "Why is so many people gaping at me?"

"Well you did just admit to being the next wife of someone. Not many know of your story and they don't know that you're the main character." I nodded and went back to watching people go up and pledge. The triplets went and they did amazing as always. Finally Hopper was going up.

Hopper POV

I walked up to the book just like everyone else. I took a deep breathe to calm myself. "I, Hopper Croakington II, pledge to become the next Frog prince." I practically ran back to the line and stood next to Almanzo. I stopped paying attention as the rest went through their pledges.

"Remember the real thing is tomorrow students. That means be prepared to do this in front of the student body. Also dress nicely," the headmaster said breaking me out of my trance. Everyone started back inside and I followed behind. As we walked inside I realized it was dinner already. I headed for the castleteria and Almanzo followed.

We got there and got our food. We sat down at the table and I got depressed for some reason. I really didn't want to marry just any girl. A little while ago I wished my princess would have been Briar but now I didn't know who I wanted. I looked over at Almanzo in envy. He got to marry anyone after his story was finished.

I hope he marries me. Wait what?! Where did that thought come from. I don't have a crush on him. I guess he is beautiful and perfect. And sure he's amazing. Okay I guess I do like him. He's just so awesome how can I not. I was brought out of my thought as the bell rang signifying curfew would be in ten minutes. I got with everyone else and headed for my dorm.

I looked behind me and saw that Almanzo wasn't behind me. I got upset but still headed for my dorm. When I got there I changed and immediately fell asleep thinking of tomorrow.

~Timeskip~

I was sitting in the seats as Apple pledged her destiny. When she finished everyone clapped loudly. Next Raven walked up and did the same. She did not get as large of an applause but she still got one. More people went up and I couldn't concentrate. Soon enough it was my turn and I got up. I walked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"I am Hopper Croakington II son of the frog prince and I pledge to follow my destiny," I said nervously. The key then appeared in front of me and I grabbed it. I put it in the book and it flew open. The camera showed everything I saw on the giant mirrors. There was a picture of me being cursed by a witch. Then the page turned to a picture of me wooing a shadow of the person I was going to marry. The pages flipped one more time and it landed on a picture of me smiling my arm slung around the shoulders of a blonde.

I couldn't see who they were but I didn't care either. Finally a mirror appeared it showed me but I had larger a crown on my head. I looked like I was very happy with my life. How could I be happy with being married to someone random. Finally it disappeared and a quill appeared. I took it and signed my name on the bottom of the books page. I then walked of the stage and back to my seat.

Almanzo POV

Hopper did amazing and he looked so happy in all his pictures. Even when he was cursed or as a frog. He even looked happy with the blonde he would be with. I felt happy for him but I was still a little upset about him being with someone else. Finally the headmaster announced my story. I walked up there and stood in front of everyone.

"I'm Almanzo Blue son of the wife from Bluebeard and I except my destiny." Just then a key appeared next to me and I took it. I unlocked the book and the pages started flipping. The first picture was of my marriage with the future Bluebeard. It then flipped to me opening the door to the room with the bodies. I looked away until the pages flipped again this time to Bluebeard holding a sword to my throat. It finally flipped to my brothers saving me.

A mirror appeared in front of me and I saw myself. I looked to be happy and pretty wealthy. It probably from inheriting the estate. The mirror then transformed into a quill which I grabbed. I signed my name on the bottom of the page of the book. I was about to leave when the pages started to flip again but the book didn't shut like I thought.

I watched as they flipped to a picture of me after my story. I was sitting by a well looking pretty sad. The pages flipped to me at the same well but a little frog with a crown was there this time. The final picture was me kissing the frog and my heart stopped. The mirror appeared in front of me again and I was smiling as large as I could. In the mirror was me and Hopper hugging each other. We both looked so happy and I couldn't stop excitement coursing through me.

The mirror then turned into a quill once again and I grabbed so quickly. I looked down at the page and realized it was for the person that would be in frog prince story. I smiled and signed my name. The book then shut and I couldn't stop the smile that came across my face as I walked off the stage. Hopper met me on the bottom of the stairs. He pulled me into a hug and I smiled even larger.

"I guess the rumor of the soulmates was true," I said as tears started to welled in my eyes. He smiled at me hugged me tighter.


End file.
